Pingüinos
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. La primer cita de Fudou y Kidou y todo lo que pasa después.


**I**

**Fudou y Kidou**

-Esta es nuestra primera cita, y me siento algo nervioso. -Hablaba Kidou apenado, frente a su novio.

Fudo sonrió y tomó dulcemente la mano de Kidou, por sobre la mesita del restaurante.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien. -Dijo convencido y sus ojos brillaron.

Kidou se sonrojo y asintió penosamente.

...

Cuando Kidou salió de la escuela, escuchó una voz familiar.

-Veo que en Raimon todos salen en desorden, apuesto que si yo estuviera ahí sería más fácil irme de pinta. -Escuchó que hablaba alguien, y volteó el rostro emocionado.

-Fudou. -Habló Kidou alegre, reprimiendo un poco sus sentimientos. Y miró a su compañero apartarse de un árbol donde estaba recargado.

Se encontraron finalmente sin dejar de sonreírse.

-Hoy quise pasar por tí. -Habló Fudou con una pequeña sonrisa. -Te voy a llevar a comer.

Kidou se sonrojó.

-Fudou, no esperaba algo así. -Dijo bajando la cabeza profundamente apenado.

-Vamos, será divertido. -Fudou le agarró la mano y Kidou sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Que Fudou hiciera eso, que le tomara la mano aún cuando alguien pudiese verlo, era algo tan maravilloso, que Kidou creía que estaba soñando.

Pero no fue así.

Fudou lo llevó a una fuente de sodas, y se sentaron en una mesita pegada al ventanal. Cada uno, en un sofá y mirándose frente a frente.

Kidou pegado a la puerta, y Fudou pegado a otro sofá.

Finalmente, tras aquella otra repentina muestra de afecto, Kidou pudo darse cuenta de que las cosas iban en serio.

De que aquella aparentemente extraña relación suya durante el final del torneo, no había sido solo para aquel lugar tan lejos de su hogar.

Que Fudou de verdad lo quería, y que no se había divertido con él.

Hacía algunos meses habían comenzado juntos su último año de secundaria, aunque claro, está, Kidou en Raimon y Fudou en Teikoku.

A pesar de todo, Fudou le llamaba de vez en cuando y se veían en secreto los fines de semana.

Pero ahora, aquel día, era entonces señal de que todo cambiaría para bien.

Comieron hamburguesas con papas fritas, Fudou hizo trampa, se tomó casi toda la malteada de Kidou y éste en represalia se acabó casi todo su helado.

Bromearon y conversaron durante cuando menos un par de horas, antes de irse.

Dieron una vuelta por el parque y Fudou le compró otro helado.

Al final del día, casi al atardecer, se sentaron en la banca de una pequeña sección que normalmente visitaba la gente que deseaba leer algún libro sin necesidad de escuchar todos los gritos de los niños, o de alguna otra persona.

Fudou se sentó en la banca de lisa piedra, y Kidou se acostó recargando su cabeza en sus muslos.

Tomó el maletín de su novio y lo abrió.

-¿Qué están haciendo en Teikoku? -Preguntó abriendo uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes y ojeándolo con enorme curiosidad.

Fudou silbó bobamente disimulando hacia otro lado.

-Akio, no tienes nada. -Habló Kidou mirando un cuaderno con apuntes incompletos y varias hojas vacías.

-Bah, como si necesitara aprender todo eso. -Refunfuñó su novio. -Basta y sobra con que sea bueno en algunas cosas, seguramente que conseguiré una beca deportiva y podré jugar soccer en algún otro país.

-Hablando de eso. -Kidou guardó la libreta de Fudou y cerró el maletín. -Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Fudou asintió.

Kidou tomó su mochila y sacó un cuaderno.

-Se trata de,

-Gramática otra vez. -Interrumpió Fudou sonriendo. -Tu papá quiere que dejes los nueve y logres la excelencia, eh Kidou, es la única materia que te lo impide.

Kidou sonrió soberbiamente.

-Ja, eso es fácil para ti. Claro.

Fudou acarició el cabello de su novio y escuchó atento las dudas que parecía tener el estratega de Raimon.

-Después de algunas lecciones supongo que empiezo a darle más orden a lo que intento expresar, aún no comprendo como es que algo así pueda resultarme tan complicado. -Rió apenado. -Supongo que tal vez es por ello que obtengo estos resultados, es irónico.

Fudou lo escuchó, y asentía o corregía algunas cosas que Kidou decía.

Ya casi al final de la lección, pareció haber un buen avance.

Fudou acariciaba más dulcemente su cabello, y escuchaba más atentamente, parecían haber encontrado el error de Kidou.

-Parece que las reglas no se aplican para todo, lo entiendo, solo debería quedarme más claro el patrón de algunas de ellas.

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos. -Habló de pronto Fudou, y tomó suavemente los extremos de los goggles de Kidou.

Los apartó de su rostro, y se encontraron.

Kidou dejó su libreta, y miró dulcemente a Fudou.

Éste sonrió y tomó a Kidou del rostro, acercándose a él y besó dulcemente sus labios.

-Este día ha sido tan hermoso. -Susurró Kidou dichoso.

-Y será así a partir de entonces. -Respondió Fudou igual de feliz.

Cuando Kidou volvió a recostarse sobre Fudou, y continuaron viéndose, tocó su nariz extendiendo su brazo. Fudou hizo un bisco y rió, al igual que Kidou.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal le ha ido a Teikoku? -Preguntó Kidou curioso.

-Sabes que esa clase de información es clasificada. -Respondió su novio soberbia y sonrientemente. -¿Qué tal que te pregunte sobre Raimon, eh?

Kidou sonrió igual de soberbiamente.

-Ya espero con ansias el enfrentarme contigo y el equipo. -Habló Kidou cruzándose de brazos.

Fudou rió.

-Aún no comienza el torneo, maravillosa ambición. -Habló divertido.

-Iré a ver todos tus partidos. -Dijo Kidou acurrucándose en su novio.

-Pienso hacer lo mismo. -Respondió Fudou acariciando nuevamente el cabello de Kidou.

-Oye, ¿Me ayudarías con una técnica especial? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Seguro, siempre y cuando esta la realices después conmigo. -Contestó Fudou satisfecho.

Kidou se incorporó sonriente.

-Sabes que lo haría, y prometo darte el crédito en Raimon. -Habló soberbio colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos.

Fudou rió complacido.

-Heh, entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Fueron a pedir prestado un balón y empezaron a practicar.

Mientras caía la tarde y las sombras de ambos chocaban contra el dorado y cálido césped; aquella práctica continuaba tan enérgica como al comienzo.

Y una vez que fue suficiente y lograron completarla, regresaron a casa.

-Gracias por el día. -Dijo Kidou sin soltar a Fudou del brazo.

Estaban a pocos metros de su casa.

Fudou sonrió.

-Espero que el sábado no tengas planes entonces.

Kidou rió.

-Aunque los tuviera, cancelaría todos con tal de que podamos vernos.

Y finalmente se detuvieron en la puerta principal.

-¿Quieres pasar? -Preguntó el estratega.

-Si me vas a dar de cenar entonces sí. -Respondió Fudou burlonamente.

Kidou le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo tomó de la mano abriendo la puerta.

Ambos entraron, y pasaron juntos un tiempo, antes de que Fudou tuviera que irse a casa.

...

La técnica había sido un éxito.

Raimon había logrado derrotar en las finales a Teikoku por un gol, como solía suceder.

Kidou había logrado anotarlo con ayuda de Gouenji y habían terminado el desempate.

Había sido un juego reñido, ambas escuelas se habían fortalecido enormemente en un año, y los partidos les habían servido de mucha experiencia.

Kidou había asistido a todos los juegos de Teikoku para animar a su novio y a sus amigos. Y Fudou había hecho lo mismo.

Habían ido a celebrar tras los partidos, esperando con ansias el enfrentarse frente a frente.

Y cuando finalmente lo hicieron, tras una increíble batalla, Raimon había obtenido la victoria por segundo año consecutivo.

Al final del partido, Kidou y Fudou se encontraron y se sonrieron satisfechos.

-Diste un buen juego. -Dijo Fudou satisfecho con los dos goles que su equipo había conseguido. -Raimon es sorprendente, me dio mucho gusto haber jugado con todos ellos.

-Te lo agradezco, y debo admitir que ustedes también han mejorado bastante. Qué bueno que fueron nuestro rival al final.

Fudou lo tomó de la mano.

-¿A dónde iremos? -Preguntó Kidou sonriendo.

-Esta noche iremos a celebrar tu victoria, justo, por unas hamburguesas cerca del parque, verás que estarán bien.

...

-¿Sabes? La técnica especial que decidió la victoria de Raimon, les agradó mucho a los chicos y se entusiasmaron cuando les dije que la habíamos hecho tú y yo. -Dijo Kidou antes de tomar otra papa frita.

-Y ese nombre que tu amigo Gouenji le dio, es mejor que el anterior, tengo que reconocerlo. -Dijo Fudou mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-No fue él, fue Megane. –Respondió Kidou.

Fudou rió: Es lo único que sabe hacer, aparte de anotar los resultados y cocinar.

Kidou rió también.

Las manos de ambos se encontraron sobre el cofre del auto donde estaban sentados. Por supuesto que no era de alguno de ellos, pero Fudou, bueno, simplemente se sienta donde desea.

Estaban frente al puesto de hamburguesas, en el parque, comiendo cerca de las mesas y bancas de lisa piedra de la modesta fuente de sodas.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo, no había tenido oportunidad de decírterlo, pero vaya que me la paso bien y apesar de que comenzamos muy mal, me alegra que pasemos el tiempo así.

Kidou alzó el rostro y continuó.

-Quiero que así sigamos.

Fudou se acercó y besó dulcemente la frente de Kidou.

-Así seguiremos. -Le susurró y frotó su nariz contra la de su compañero.

Terminaron de cenar, justo antes de que el dueño del automóvil saliera y los reprendiera.

Fudou y Kidou fueron a dar una vuelta y después por un helado.

Así continuaron, hasta que fueron mayores.

Y decidieron que era hora de casarse.


End file.
